Once A Geek, Not Always A Geek
by shattered.kiss
Summary: [AU] Glasses, weird clothes and an ugly hair style. Yep, she was a geek. Doesn't help that she has the biggest crush on the most popular guy at school. Did I mention his evil girlfriend is out to get her? Yep, her school life was hell. InuKag MirSan
1. Meetings

A/N Hey there! Well this is only my second fic but hope you enjoy it! ^_^  
  
Summary:  
  
Glasses, weird clothes, and a geeky hair style; a tight bun. Yep, she was a geek. Doesn't help that she has the biggest crush on the most popular guy at school. How can she ever get him to notice her? Oh ya, did I mention, the guy's girlfriend is out to get her? Yep. Her life was shit.  
  
*Disclaimer* I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters!!!!! Ya happy now?!?!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"You will not change schools. Theres nothing wrong with the school your at. Why would you want to change schools in the first place?"  
  
"But mom, you have no idea how they treat me there!"  
  
"And exactly how do they treat you there?"  
  
"Like I'm invisible!"  
  
"Well I'm sorry for that hunny, I really am, but you have to do something about that, not me. Now get ready for bed. You have school tomorrow. Its your senior year after all. Enjoy it. You never know, this year might be different."  
  
'Ya right.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Sigh*  
  
'Ya, different, thats a laugh.'  
  
She walked slowly with her head down up to the front door of the highschool trying to avoid the popular group that always hanged out there. More specifically one person.  
  
'Try to avoid them. Don't make eye contact, and make sure you don't bump into any of them.'  
  
*Bump*  
  
'Dammit! To late. Aww man who is it this time?'  
  
She catiously looked up to meet the eyes of the person she wanted avoid the most.  
  
"Watch where your going Higurashi! You do not want to mess with me! Move your ugly ass face so I can't see you. God I bet I'm gonna have nightmares after this."  
  
'Why that bitch! I'd like to give her a piece of my mind!'  
  
As much as she wanted to say that, Kagome knew that Kikyo had her gang around and probably humiliate her or even worse; beat her up. No one would even stop her because of Kikyo's reputation or her father's. You know, she's one of those rich, snobby, spoilt, 'I got my daddy wrapped around my pinky' kinda girls.  
  
"S-sorry Kikyo."  
  
"Hmmph. Thats it? Sorry? You'd think that'll cut it? You probably wrinkled my outfit you bitch and all you have to say is sorry? Why I'd 'otta beat the shit out of you. And whats with that skirt? Long, flowy and flower printed. It all says one thing. Geek alert! And to add to that, whats with the thin wool sweaters? God, can you be any more of a loser?"  
  
Kagome just stood there with her head down taking in everything Kikyo said.  
  
In the background she could hear Kikyo's little friends snickering and saying things like 'Yeah I know.' or 'Is she that poor not being able to afford normal and decent clothes?'  
  
"I agree with you Yoko, I bet she is that poor. I bet her mother picks out what she wears." Kikyo sneered.  
  
"She does." Kagome whispered quietly so no one would hear, except Kikyo was standing to close to her and unfortunately heard.  
  
"HAHAHAHAH!!! Her mother does! Higurashi, you are such a nerd."  
  
"Give it a rest Kikyo. She didn't do nothing to you. Why are you so mean to the girl?"  
  
Kagome hadn't looked up in the whole conversation but did at the sound of the new voice.  
  
Kagome gasped but silently enough so no one would hear. Her eyes must be deceiving her because there was Inuyasha, the most popular guy at school talking. More than that, defending her.  
  
Kagome thought she would die right there and then. You see, she kinda has this little crush on him. Hell, little doesn't describe it. Shes practically in love with the guy.   
  
No one knows though. Probably the fact that no one would care, or that Kagome doesn't have many friends. OK, thats a little too far maybe, Kagome has no friends what so ever. Or the main reason that he has a girlfriend. And he just has to date the meanest, bitchest, snobbiest girl ever! Kikyo.  
  
Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when Kikyo spoke.  
  
"But Inu." Kikyo whined. "Didn't you see what she did?"  
  
"Kikyo, she barely bumped you and your over-reacting over nothing. Your treatinhg her as if shes like dirt."  
  
"She is dirt and you know Inuyasha, I'm your girlfriend! You should be agreeing with me! Not, defending her!"  
  
"You might be my girlfriend but that doesn't mean I have to agree with you on everything or like everything you do. I'm not a dog you know."  
  
(A/N Lol, Ok, I know I know hes a dog demon but hes not demon in this fic. He has silver hair and amber eyes though.)  
  
"Hmmph! Fine! Defend the bitch. Come on guys lets go."  
  
With that said, Kikyo and her 'friends' left.  
  
"Yo, dude, were gonna split too. Class is about to start. Catch ya later." Said one of Inuyasha's friends and gave him a high five.  
  
Kagome had watched the whole situation very carefully and still couldn't register what happened in her brain. 'Inuyasha, the most popular guy in our school, the one I have the huggest crush on, just argued with his girlfriend and had defended me. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wo-'  
  
Kagome was brought back down to earth when someone started talking. Guess who that someone is?  
  
"Hey, you OK?" Inuyasha asked. Sure Kikyo was his girlfriend but sometimes she over-reacted to the tiniest things. He usually ignored whatever she did with people 'below' her but his time, he felt like he had to step in. How she was treating this girl was just wrong.  
  
"Umm......ya... t-thanks." Kagome managed out. "I'm s-sorry I'm the r-reason you and K-Kikyo had a f-fight."  
  
"Hey its cool. Shes a bitch sometimes, though I never tell her." He said with one of his most charming smiles.  
  
Kagome felt like she was on Cloud 9 right then and there.  
  
She let out a little laugh and smiled, her blue eyes twinkling.  
  
Inuyasha thought she looked fimiliar. "Your Kagome Higurashi right?"  
  
"Umm...ya." Kagome answered shyly amazed that he actually knew her name.  
  
"Cool. How come I don't see you around that often?"  
  
Kagome hesitated at that question. What was she supposed to say? 'Well maybe you haven't noticed me because everyone thinks I'm invisible.' "I....... like to be by myself." Hmm, not the truth but it would do.  
  
*Ring*  
  
*Ring*  
  
*Ring*  
  
"I better get going to class. N-nice talking to y-you. B-bye." Kagome started walking not even waiting for a response.  
  
"Sure. Later."  
  
All through Kagome's Trigonometry class, she couldn't pay attention to whatever the teacher said. Her mind was way too focused on the fact that she actually got to talk to Inuyasha.  
  
'He has such a dreamy voice.'  
  
Class ended and Kagome was headed towards her locker to put away her books when she-  
  
*Crash*  
  
Bumped into someone.  
  
'God, I think I'm gonna be great friends with the ground soon.'  
  
Kagome lifted herself up and started picking up her books mumbling some curses underneath her breath.  
  
"Girls shouldn't swear like that ya know."  
  
Kagome's head instantly shot up. There was Inuyasha brushing the dust off himself from the little introduction with the ground he just experienced.  
  
"OMG!! I'm s-so s-sor-sorry! Are y-you OK?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, no problem." Inuyasha answered.  
  
Relieved, Kagome went to pick up her last book when someone else's hand was reaching for it also.  
  
She looked up to meet amber eyes and quickly drew her hand back from the shock.  
  
Inuyasha picked her book up and gave it to her.  
  
"Umm, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how Kikyo acted towards you." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Y-your apologizing to m-me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"T-thanks."  
  
"Hey, to make up for it, you wanna go grab a coffee or something after school? My treat!" Inuyasha said happily.  
  
'OMG! OMG! This is not happening! Thank you God, I owe ya one. I'm gonna make sure my grandchildren know about this day!' "S-sure." Kagome answered uneasily despite the fact that she was extatic inside.  
  
"O.K, well, I'll meet you out by the front doors after school. How does that sound?"  
  
"F-fine."  
  
"Well, I'll see ya then. I have to get to biology now. Later!"  
  
"This must be the happiest day of my life." Whispered Kagome happily. SHe turned around and was about to head off towards Literature but stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Kikyo stood there looking madder than ever.  
  
"You little whore, just to let you know, even though your going to get a coffee with my boyfriend doesn't mean you'll ever get a chance with him. Remeber that. Hes not interested in you. He loves me. He would never like such trash like you. Don't get your hopes up." stated Kikyo in such a dangerously low voice, Kagome was more scared than ever.  
  
After Kikyo had said that, she left leaving Kagome standing out in the halls alone.  
  
'I bet she'll win Lil Miss. Sunshine.' though Kagome sarcastically before heading off to class.  
  
(A/N I though about ending it here, but I feel happy and I'm gonna continue!)  
  
After school finally came. Throughout that day, Kaggome had recieved death glares from not just Kikyo but her friends also. She tried to ignore them, but how would you feel having 3 or 4 pairs of eyes glaring at the back of your head everywhere you go?  
  
Anyways, after school is here and Kagome tried to rush as fast as she could towards the front doors.  
  
When she arrived, she saw Inuyasha leaning against the railings with the wind softly blowing on his silver hair. He looked absolutely gorgeous right there and if Kagome had a camera, she would have started taking pictures and treasuring each and everyone of them.  
  
Inuyasha heard the front door close and turned around to face Kagome.  
  
"Hey there." He greeted.  
  
"S-sorry to h-have kept y-you waiting." Kagome mentally kicked herself. 'Why can't I stop stuttering! He'll think I'm some retard!'  
  
"You know, you don't have to be so nervous around me. I won't bite." Inuyasha teased.  
  
That somehow made Kagome more at ease. "Eh.. sure."  
  
"Come on, lets get going."  
  
Inuyasha started walking towards his black Rolls Royce. Once they arrived, Kagome gawked at the car. 'Damn!'  
  
Inuyasha saw the way Kagome looked at the car and chuckled. "I take it you like my car then?"  
  
Kagome laughed nervously. "Umm, eh..he he..ya."  
  
They arrived at the Coffee Palace in a short time. (A/N Real original name huh?)  
  
A waitress came and directed them towards an empty table.  
  
"So what can I get you two?"  
  
"I'll have a french vanilla cappicino please." Inuyasha answered. "What about you Kagome?"  
  
"I guess I'll have the caramel cappicino."   
  
(A/N Just to let you guys know, I LOVE the two drinks. *drool* And I hope I spelt 'cappicino' right, tell me how the ral spelling is if you know it.)  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
"So, what classes do you have right now?" Inuyasha said trying to make conversation seeing as how nervous Kagome still looked.  
  
"Umm, Trigonometry, Biology, Literature, and Socials. You?"  
  
"Calculus, Biology, Art, and P.E."  
  
(A/N What? I'm no senior so I don't know what classes they have. I'm only in grade 9! Lol, back to the story.)  
  
Kagome smiled but didn't say anything else. Just then the waitress came back with their drinks.  
  
"Here you go. One french vanilla cappicino and one caramel cappicino. Enjoy!"  
  
"Thanks." Both teens replied.  
  
"You know I don't mean to be rude or anything, and I'm not some fashion person also but why do you dress like that?" Inuyasha asked. What he didn't know was he struck a touchy subject.  
  
From the sad expression on Kagome's face, he knew he did. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I don't mean to be rude or anything. Just forget I said anything."  
  
"Its OK." Kagome answered looking up at him with a small sad smile. "Anyway, I dress like this because my mother picks out my clothes. I know that you must think I'm some loser or something but I have a reason to wear what my mother picks out."  
  
"And that is?" Inuyasha asked wanting to know more. No one he knew would actually wear what their parents picked out for them, yet Kagome choses to.  
  
"My mother is kinda in a..... depression you might call it. You see, my...my...father...died 2 years ago from cancer. She still hasn't gotten over it and I try to do all I can to help her. That means wearing the types of clothes she picks out."  
  
"Do you like them? The clothes I mean. Don't you wish to wear normal clothes?"  
  
"I actually don't mind. I know they aren't the most fashionable, but they are confortable and my mother is happy to see me wear them." Kagome said sadly.  
  
"So would you rather wear the clothes teens wear now, or the clothes your mother picks out?"  
  
Kagome didn't answer this question. She wanted to fit in but she just couldn't stand not making her mother happy.  
  
Inuyasha noticed her silence and decided to change the subject. "So, are you enjoying your classes?" He knew it was lame but he didn't know anything else to say.  
  
Kagome smiled at his attempt to change subjects. "No. They're really boring. Your lucky you have some subjects that are fun like art and P.E."  
  
"Fun, yeah right. My art teacher scares the hell out of me. Hes like what, 100 years old at least and I like P.E. but my gym teacher screams in my ears all the time. He probably thinks were at boot camp or something."  
  
Kagome laughed and soon was joined by Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha? Is that you?"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked up to see a girl with brown hair and deep brown eyes talking.  
  
"Sango? Is that you?"  
  
"Inu! Hey! Long time no see! What have you been up to? And who is your friend?"  
  
"Yeah, long time no see. Nothing much lately and this is Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, this is Sango Tajiya. Shes an old friend."  
  
"Yep!" Replied Sango happily. "Nice to meet you Kagome."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"So Sango, what are you doing back from America? I thought you said that you'd be there at least for college because your dad had business there." Inuyasha asked.  
  
Sango took a seat next to Kagome. (A/N Kagome and Inuyasha are sitting at those bench like chair things.)  
  
"Yeah, but he transferred back to Japan."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Anyways." Sango turned to Kagome. "Hi! How long have you been friends with this num-skull?"  
  
"Umm... today?" Kagome answered unsurely.  
  
Sango laughed. "Thats cool. Do you guys go to the same school?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Hey thats awesome! I'm gonna be attending tomorrow! You have to show me around."  
  
Kagome smiled. She liked this girl already and Kagome was so happy that she actually might have a girl friend. "Sure."  
  
"So Sango, wheres the lech you have for a boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Sango wacked him over the head. "Hey! Hes you best friend! Be nice!"  
  
"Ahhh, my lovely Sango is defending me!" Came a new voice. Kagome looked over beside Inuyasha to see a guy with short block hair tied into a little pony tail in the back of his head. He aslo had voilet eyes. The guy Kagome was looking at turned towards her. "And who might this lovely lady be?"  
  
Kagome looked confused and Sango went to wack him over the head too.  
  
Inuyasha, who recovered from Sango's attack spoke. "Miroku you have a girlfriend already. Don't go hitting on other girls you pervert or else you'll have to face Sango."  
  
"Ya! God, I don't even know why I'm going out with you." Sango answered while sighing.  
  
"Because you loooooovvvvvvvveeeeeeee me!" Miorku cooed.  
  
"Aww, shut up!" Sango said trying to hide her blush.  
  
Kagome was kinda confused and Sango noticed. "You see Kagome, this lil pervert here is Miroku Kazaana. Hes my boyfriend. I have no idea why I'm even going out with him."  
  
Miroku interupted Sango then. "Because you looooooooovvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeee me!"  
  
"And as you can see, he thinks the reason is I love him."  
  
"Umm..eh ehe eh." Kagome said while sweatdropping.  
  
"People I think I should get Kagome home and away from you two maniacs now. See ya tomorrow at school." Inuyasha sais while grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her out the door.  
  
Once they were safely in his car, he let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry, my friends are a bit weird."  
  
"I like them. They're nice."  
  
"Well anyways, lets get you home."  
  
"OK." Inuyasha drove while Kagome gave him directions towards her shrine.  
  
"You live in a shrine? Cool."  
  
"Ya, thanks for coffee. Umm, Bye!" Kagome said getting out of the car. She waited until the Rolls Royce was out of eyes view before she let of a little shriek.  
  
"EEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!! This is the best day of my life!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! Thats the first chapter! Hope ya'll like it! Please REVIEW and suggestions always welcome. ^_^ Till next time, bye!! ^_~  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!  
  
~Anime Babe~ 


	2. Friends

A/N I'm so so terribly sorry for the long update but to make up for it, heres a pretty long chappie. Enjoy!  
  
~  
  
*Disclaimer* I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko-sama.  
  
~  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed  
  
~  
  
San San As Herself: Aww, thankies. Ya know, I went to Star Bucks to get a cappuccino and memorized the spelling. Lol. Yes I am weird. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
EvilBunnies1: Yes I will have Kikyo bashing so don't worry! I hate her too! ^_~ My thanks for reviewing!  
  
Megumi Sagara1: Thanks! I'm so glad that since you don't read many English stories that you read mine! I feel special. Lol. Thank-you for reviewing!  
  
SessRin2003: You read/reviewed both of my stories! *Gives SessRin2003 a huge hug* Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you.  
  
A silent whisper: I'm sorry if Kikyo is so....... bitchy? Yeah, I know most people I know who do pick on other people aren't as bad as her but hey! I need a villian in this fic or else it would be boring! Is villain really the word for it? Lol, anyways, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Rainy-days13: Your like Kagome in this fic? Thats really cool. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Elysium and Lonely Soul: Lol. Wow, Lots of people hate Kikyo. Not that I'm complaining. Lol, Thanks for reviewing!  
  
clumSy: He he you'll just have to wait and see... Yes, this is deffinitely a Inu/Kag fic. I wouldn't have it any other way! Thanks a bunch for reviewing!  
  
Josie: Thankies for your review!  
  
shorty40: Thanks a whole lot! Yeah I know how most highschool fics are. He..he..I have another on like that sorta I just thought that maybe a twist kinda would be cool. I'm glad to see people liking the story. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
inukag4eva: You'll just have to read on and see what happens to Kagome. Thanks a lot for reviewing!  
  
Kyuuka: OOOOO Thats a nice question. Lol, I'm really sorry but I can't answer that one right now. The next few chapters will answer it for you! ^_^ Yes I know I am evil...... maybe not. Lol, anyways, thanks alot for the review!  
  
x shadow: Yay you love this fic! You'll see if Kagome changes her appearance or not. Hehe. Yeah I know what you mean, I hate those kinda skirts too. My mom actually bought me one and I wanted to burn it. Lol. I didn't but its stashed away someone deep in my closet. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sierra: You'll just wait and see.... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
el: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
KenshinOtaku: Thanks a whole lot for reviewing!  
  
~  
  
OK, I know that lost of you guys had questions, but I couldn't answer them because it would reveal too much. I'm really sorry but you don't want anything to spoil the fic do you? Anyways enjoy the second chapter!  
  
~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~  
  
Kgaome woke up bright and early the next day. She wanted to have as much time to get ready as possible. Dressing to impress wasn't one of Kagome's strong points, but she tried.  
  
She was so excited today as it being the day that Sango would come to her school. Kagome spent 45 minutes in the bathroom that morning. 30 minutes for a shower, and 15 minutes for her regular morning ritual.  
  
When Kagome was in the shower, she had practiced what she would say over and over again hoping when the time comes and she would have open her mouth, nothing idiotic would come out and she wouldn't sound like a total loser.  
  
Stepping out into her room, Kagome marched over to her closet to see what was suitable to wear.  
  
'Hmmm... Lets see what I can wear... I could always wear my blue skirt with the white flowers and a white sleeveless shirt with my pink wool sweater.'  
  
Once Kagome had on her ensemble, she went to her full body mirror and modeled infront of it. 'This is perfect!'  
  
Kagome pulled her hair back into the usual bun, grabbed her back pack and headed towards the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
Once she arrived, Kagome saw that her mother was cooking some pancakes while her younger brother and her Grandpa were eating.  
  
Kagome went over to her mother and gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Good morning darling." Mrs. Higurashi greeted her daughter. "You look lovely and your wearing that cute skirt I bought you. So what inspired you to dress up hmmm?"  
  
"Mom, I'm not dressing up. This is how I always look." Kagome replied simply though inside her head she wondered how her mom could be so right.  
  
"I'm just teasing Kagome." Her mother answered with a smile.  
  
Kagome smiled back at her. "I know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had just arrived at school when she heard someone call her name.  
  
'Now who in the world would want to talk to me.' Kagome thought as she started to look around for the sound of the voice.  
  
"Kagome!!"  
  
Kagome looked in the direction the sound came from and what did she see? None other than Sango running towards her. A huge smile appeared on Kagome's face.  
  
"Sango!"  
  
Sango was wearing a pair of baggy dark green pants with a whole bunch of pockets and straps on it. She also had on a white tank top with and a weird necklace.  
  
"I'm so glad I found you! This school looks really big and I'll probably get lost. Phew." Sango said between gasps of air when she had reached Kagome.  
  
Kagome took in a deep breath. 'Just relax you've talked to her before and its not like you haven't had a friend before. Wait, you haven't, aww, just screw it. Here goes.'  
  
"H-hi Sango!"  
  
"So! Can I see your schedule?" Asked Sango.  
  
Kagome started to dig through her backpack. "Sure. Umm, here it is!"  
  
Sango took a look and her eyes went wide. "Yay! We have all the same classes! I'm so relieved I'm not gonna get lost. Even if I do, I'll just follow you around."  
  
Kagome laughed. "Sure."  
  
"Hello again Kagome."  
  
Kagome almost jumped at the new voice. Looking behind Sango she saw it was Miroku. "Hi Miroku!"  
  
"So I see that you shall be in my class also as seeing that I have all the same classes as Sango." Miorku said while wrapping his arm around Sango's waist.  
  
"Really? Cool."  
  
Miroku smiled and inched his hand lower on his girlfriend's back.  
  
*Rub*  
  
*Rub*  
  
*Rub*  
  
Kagome saw that Sango's eye was twitching and eyed her curiously.  
  
*Bam*  
  
"Pervert!" Screamed Sango whose face was red from anger. "Come on Kagome, lets go. Lets leave the perv!" Sango said hotly.  
  
Sango pushed through the front doors and started to walk to who knows where. Kagome kept looking back at the door uneasily. "Umm, Sango, do you think you should have hit him that hard? I mean he's lying there unconscious and swirly eyed."  
  
"He'll be fine. It'll only be a couple more minutes until he regains consciousness." Sango answered her with a smile.  
  
"Um, OK, so were going to be heading to Trigon-" Kagome hadn't had time to finish her sentence when she crashed into someone.  
  
'God, whats is it with me and bumping into people?!'  
  
"Hey, you OK?" Asked the person.  
  
Kagome looked up.  
  
"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine. S-sorry I bumped i-into you I-Inuyasha." She stuttered.  
  
"Hey Inu. Whats up? Where are you headed?" Sango greeted her friend happily.  
  
"Hey Sango. Nothing much. I'm headed to Calculus. Fun, fun, fun! Say, wheres Miorku? Wait. Let me guess, lying somewhere unconscious because he groped you, am I right, or am I right?"  
  
"Yeah, your right."  
  
Inuyasha turned to Kagome who had been awfully quiet. "So Kagome, do you have the same classes as Sango or what?"  
  
"Huh?" Was her smart reply.  
  
"I said do you have the same classes as Sango or what?" Inuyasha repeated.  
  
Kagome regained her composure. She took in a deep breath like the one before. "Yeah. I do."  
  
"Cool. Well I gotta go. See ya later! And tell Miroku to meet me in the cafeteria at lunch or I'l have his ass!" Inuyasha yelled back over his sholder as he walked away.  
  
"Sure! But make sure you save some ass whooping for me too!" Sango yelled back. "OK! SO lets head of to....um...whats the class?"  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. "Trigonometry."  
  
"Right. Now which way?"  
  
"That way." Kagome said pointing to the left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugghh! That was so hard and so boring!" Sango exclaimed throwing her hands in the air for emphasis.  
  
Kagome giggled. "Its wasn't that hard or that boring."  
  
"Yeah, well easy for you to say Miss. I am the Smartest of the Smart. You a whiz! And you've had this before I came."  
  
"A day! Not that long."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. So what do we have next?"  
  
"Biology." Kagome answered. After hanging around Sango for a short while, Kagome had gotten so used to her. She was acting more and more like herself with every passing minute. It was like they've been friends for ever. It was like they were best friends.  
  
"No! Not another boring subject!" Sango moaned.  
  
"Come on Sango." Kagome and Sango started walking upstairs towards the science lab. They were turning a corner when Kagome came to a sudden stop which caused Sango to bump into her from behind.  
  
"Ommph! Hey, why'd you stop Kagome?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Umm, maybe we should go another way. This way is to....um...crowded."  
  
Sango looked over Kagome's shoulder and saw only a couple of girls leaning against the lockers on either side. "Kagome, what are you takling about? Theres only like 4 or 5 girls. Anyways, come on! As much as I hate boring useless classes, I don't wanna be late!" Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her forward.  
  
"No! Sango, you don't understand! Stop!" Kagome pleaded but Sango just ignored all of it.  
  
"I don't get why you don't want to go this way. Sheesh." Sango said as she kept on dragging Kagome down that hall.  
  
Suddenly all of the girls on the wall stood right in their way. "Where do you think your going Higurashi? I hope you don't think that even though Inuyasha defended you and took you out for a drink doesn't mean your popular now. Your still a loser." The girl in the middle said.  
  
Sango looked from the girls blocking their way to Kagome and back again. 'That girl had just insulted Kagome and she doesn't even defend herself! Well if she won't I will!' "Hey you! What the heck do you think your doing? We need to get to class! And what fucking right do you have to think you can insult Kagome like that?" Sango said feeling her anger rising.  
  
"Do you know who I am to talk to me like that? Hmmph, I haven't seen you before but I bet your a geek like Higurashi too. And my name is Kikyo. Remember it."  
  
"Whatever, well Kikyo, I don't know who you are and personally I don't care! And offcourse you haven't seen me before, I'm new. We are not geeks! Were people! And what are you? The popular cheerleading prep?"  
  
"Actually I am the most popular girl in this school and no duh I'm a cheerleader. Now I have to ask you, what fucking right do you have to talk to me like that? After I'm finished with you, I'm gonna get my boyfriend after you bitches!" Kikyo yelled glaring at Sango.  
  
"Hmmmph like you could finish us up. And anyways even if your boyfriend comes after us, I'll kick his ass!"  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what was happening, Sango's first day and shes already on Kikyo's bad list. 'This is all my fault! Kikyo is going to name Sango an official geek because of me! Oh no! I better try and stop this.' "Umm, Sango, come on, its no problem, we can go another way. We have plenty of time. Lets just leave."  
  
"No Kagome! I'm not going to let this bitch boss you around!" Sango told Kagome firmly.  
  
"Ha, just like you Higurashi, as chicken as ever! And you, Sango or whatever your name is, like you can stop whatever I do." Kikyo replied arrogantly.  
  
"You wanna go?" Sango asked pissed.  
  
"Come on Sango, lets go. Please. You don't want to get into trouble." Kagome pleaded again.  
  
"Oh, you think you could stand a chance against me? I'll kick the shit out of you."  
  
"Sure, what are you going to do, use your all powerful pompoms?" Sango replied sarcastically.  
  
Kagome, who was standing beside Sango, went infront of her and grabbed her shoulders. "Sango come on! You cannot get suspended for fighting on your first day! Lets go. Now."  
  
Kagome had said that so firmly Sango had no choice but to agree. She sighed. "Fine, but if this bitch ever comes near me again, I swear I'll kick the shit out of her."  
  
"Ha, chicken? I guess wenches don't have any backbone." Kikyo taunted.  
  
"Hey! Slut! If it weren't for Kagome, you'd be in the hospital right now." Sango said though gritted teeth.  
  
"Come on, lets go." Kagome dragged Sango away before Kikyo could say anything more.  
  
Once they were in another hallway Sango decided to ask for an explanation. "Kagome, why are you so scared of her? And why didn't you let me put that slut in her place?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Sango, I've went to school with her all my life and she has always been the most popular girl. She doesn't pick on a lot of people. She only picks on me for some reason. She hates my guts. She beats me up, insults me, humiliates me and anything she can do to make me feel bad about myself. I learn to take it and not let it show that...that...it hurts."  
  
Sango was shocked at what Kagome said and her words didn't make her less angry. Now she wanted to kill the bitch. Sango listened intently at what else Kagome was starting to say. "Please, I don't want you to be ridiculed because of me. I would feel terrible if I was the reason I crushed your social status chances. I...I think you shouldn't hang around me anymore. Your already on Kikyo's bad list and she'll probably pick on you as she does me." Kagome said sadly. There goes her friend.  
  
"No." Sango replied firmly.  
  
Kagome looked up shocked. "W-what did you say?"  
  
"I said no. I'm not going to leave you alone. I thought that when I met Kikyo that she only treats you like this occasionally and not often, but I know now that she does this all the time. I'm not going to leave you." Sango said her voice sounding as if she was about to cry. "You endured enough and I'm sorry to say but you don't even defend yourself Kagome! I'm here to do that. And I'll teach you how to do it yourself so you can kick the bitch's ass someday." Sango smiled. "Then I'll be the one backing you up. I'm your friend and I'll stay you friend. I'm here for you."  
  
Kagome was about to cry. Never in her whole lifetime had Kagome heard someone say something so sweet to her. Someone actually said she was her friend. Someone wasn't afraid to hang out with her just because she was declared a geek. Someone cared. Kagome lunged forward and hugged Sango tightly and Sango returned the hug.  
  
"T-thank you." Kagome whispered.  
  
"No problem." Sango said smiling. "But you have to do something for me. And you have to promise to do so."  
  
Kagome let go of her. "Sure."  
  
"You have to get your confidence up and your courage and you have to learn to defend yourself. Got that?" Sango said while sporting a playful smirk.  
  
Kagome smiled back. "Got it."  
  
"You know were late. And its my first day too. And I also got into an almost physical fight with the most popular, most slutty and most bitchy girl in school. I'm off to a pretty good start, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Come on, lets get to class and sit there for the rest of it."  
  
"Fun."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn Miroku, took ya long enough!"  
  
"Well there were some 'distractions' along the way here. I just couldn't help but stop and check them out Inuyasha."  
  
"Would these distractions be girls who look like groping material? You have a girlfriend man and you still do this kinda stuff. Dude, your gonna get dumped real soon."  
  
"You know I only love Sango. Its just my hand, Its cursed I tell ya." (A/N Lol, hehe...)  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha took a seat at his table and Miroku soon followed suit. "Say, where is Sango in the first place?"  
  
"Shes with Kagome right now. Man, those two seem like they've known each other for ever. Anyways, did you know they were late for Biology today? Like 30 minutes late. So anyways, about Kagome I was wondering when you suddenly became friends with her. I know you man its not like you to just befriend a girl who, I don't mean to be rude here but is kinda, umm, not popular?" Miorku asked.  
  
"You know its not uncommon for people to be late and if they become friends in a short time. About Kagome, I defended her yesturday when Kikyo was picking on her. She doesn't even defend herself, she just takes whatever Kikyos says. So what? Shes not popular, big deal." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Hey Miroku! Hey Inuyasha!"  
  
The two metioned turned around to see Sango dragging a complaining Kagome towards them.  
  
"Hey." The two replied in unison.  
  
Sango forced Kagome to take a seat and ploppd down herself after Kagome. "So whats up?"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku eyed ther two curiously. "Nothing." They said at the same time.  
  
Miroku took a sip of his drink and swallowed quickly. "Oh! I was meaning to ask you, why were you guys so late for Biology?"  
  
Kagome looked at Sango and Sango looked at Kagome as if seeing if it was OK with one another to tell the guys. Sango blinked her eyes as if telling Kagome to tell them. Kagome just stared at Sango like she just sprouted another eye. Sango stared back like saying 'if you don't tell them, you better watch your back from now on' Kagome sighed in defeat.  
  
She turned towards to face the two boys at the table. "Umm, we umm, kinda.....had, a little.....unpleasant en-encounter with someone."  
  
Inuyasha focused on Kagome. He had been too intent on watching the two girls talk with theirs eyes. Girls were weird. "Who?"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha uneasily. "Umm...Kikyo."  
  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "Again?"  
  
Sango looked at Inuyasha curiously. "How do you know?"  
  
Inuyasha turned his attention to Sango. "Oh, Kagome and an 'unpleasant' encounter with Kikyo yesturday morning."  
  
"That bitch is so asking for her ass to be kicked." Sango said darkly.  
  
"Wouldn't do that if I were you. One, her father is pretty powerful, two, shes able to get him to do anything she wishes, three, you wouldn't want your family to get hurt, and four, shes my girlfriend." Inuyasha casually replied.  
  
Kagome felt her heart tighten when Inuyasha said the word 'girlfriend'. 'Damn, doesn't the guy know how awful she is?'  
  
Sango was wide-eyed. "Y-your her b-boyfriend?" Sango asked in disbalief.  
  
"Ya."  
  
Sango's shock finally passed away and replaced with annoyance and anger. "You idiot! When I told you to get a girlfriend all those years ago, I meant one who is sweet, caring, doesn't take you shit, has a brain, not one of those ditzes, and pretty if you want! I didn't mean pick someone like that bitch!"  
  
"Don't talk about her like that. I know she has her flaws, but you don't know her. The real her. The way she acts towards other people is different than the way she acts around me." Inuyasha said seriously.  
  
Kagome felt her heart tighten again. 'You idiot! Thats an act she puts on around you and thats her true self when shes with other people!! Why do you like this guy again?!' Kagome's little voice said.  
  
"Who let you guys sit here?" Came an all too fimiliar voice.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku looked up and Kagome and Sango turned around to see a pissed off Kikyo standing there with her hands on her hips. (A/N Kagome and Sango are sitting across from the guys.)  
  
"Well its a free country ain't it?" Sango said her anger rising.  
  
Kikyo turned her attention towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha honey, can you get the two below all of us out of here. They're contaminating the clean air." Kikyo said 'sweetly'  
  
"Kikyo, just sit beside them or beside me. Don't have to be so cruel." Inuyasha answered his brows furrowed.  
  
Kikyo noticed and told her mind to start thinking of an excuse. "Sorry Inu honey, I'm just a little cranky because of my classes. Stupid teachers." She sat down on the other side of Inuyasha and leaned in for a kiss which Inuyasha returned offcourse.  
  
Kagome couldn't watch and turned away. It was too hard to watch. Sango did the same but for different reasons. She just didn't want to see those two together. It was too disgusting.  
  
Miroku looked kinda peeved. Someone actually insulted his girlfriend. To make matters worse, it was his bestfriend's girlfriend who did it. He too, tried to ignore the two.  
  
Inuyasha broke the kiss. (A/N Finally! Sorry to all Kikyo haters to have her kiss Inuyasha but its all part of the fic...she'll get what she deserves..)  
  
"Well Inu honey, I have to go. Daddy's taking me to Paris to shop! Isn't that great? Well I'll see you in a couple of days. Bye love!" After another kiss on the cheek, Kikyo walked off with her friend trailing behind her.  
  
After he said bye to his girlfriend, Inuyasha turned back to the other three. "So guys, wanna do something after school?"  
  
Miroku, who was the first to turn around answered. "Sure, but Inuyasha can I ask you something, what do you see in her? Sure shes good looking, but shes a, not to be rude, bitch. She insulted Sango and Kagome and she relates to them as dirt."  
  
"Miroku, Sango, Kagome, I'm sorry but I just can't help it. Thats her and I told you already, she doesn't act this way around me. OK?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever, so about doing something, what do you wanna do?" Sango asked.  
  
"I donno." Answered Miroku.  
  
"Me either."  
  
"What about you Kagome?" Sango said turning to her friend.  
  
"How about we go to the mall?" Kagome answered without sturttering or sounding nervous. Sango had noticed and gave Kagome a huge smile.  
  
"Great idea! What do you guys think?"  
  
"Sure." They guys replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes, yes I know, lame ending but hey! A chapter is a chapter right? I have to say that this chappie was pretty touching, I re-read it over and almost cried! Again, I'm so sorry for not updating for so long but this is a pretty long chapter. And remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Suggestions always welcome! ^_^ Till next chapter, Ja!  
  
~Anime Babe~ 


	3. Shopping

A/N* I'm so so so sorry for the amazingly long update! As you know from the author's note before, I was on vacation. Hehe, I guess I should have mentioned that in the previous chapter eh? Lol. I re-read the last chapter and the part in the cafeteria near the end, in my oppinion, sucked! So sorry for that also. Anyways, I'll try to update more but this week I'll probably only get one update in instead of two because I have a basketball tourney. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
~  
  
*Disclaimer*  
  
Lawyers: Well?  
  
Me: Well what?  
  
Lawyers: Say it.  
  
Me: Say what? *looks off to the side and whistles innocently*  
  
Lawyers: Fine, we'll do it the hard way then. *pulls out phone and starts dialing* *Lawyers look up* You have one more chance before you get sued.  
  
Me: Ahh!! No! You can't take away my... um... *digs into poackets and pulls out some money* My whole dollar! Fine! I do not own Inuyasha or company. Happy?!  
  
Lawyers: Yes, we are.  
  
Me: *glares at Lawyers*  
  
~  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed!!  
  
~  
  
SessRin2003: Yeah, I hope he does too.  
  
Yuminess: Lol, yeah, I would have let Sango kick Kikyo's butt, but not right now. Dont worry, she'll get an ass whooping. I'll make sure of it.  
  
San San As Herself: Lol, I just love the words you use!  
  
dark_angel_200c: Well you never know, she might not be a geek forever.  
  
Saturnlover: Yeah, it is kinda like 'A Walk to Remember'. I sorta got the idea in my head, but I took some stuff from 'A Walk to Remember'. You know like the wool sweaters.  
  
lonemoon23: Lol, making Kikyo's plane crash would be nice huh? Sorry, I'm gonna keep her in the story for a while longer, but she'll get what she deserves.  
  
Megumi Sagara1: Sesshoumaru will be introduced later in the story so don't worry. Hehe, thats who hes gonna be coupled with in this story so don't worry!  
  
Josie: Awwww. Don't worry I was the same, lol.  
  
tears of an angel: Really? I'm glad you read mine. Aww thats so sweet of you. Thank you.  
  
Rainy-days13: Lol. Maybe I should put you in my story and have Kagome go shopping with you. Lol. Just kidding.  
  
A silent whisper: Yeah, I know, I thought it was a sucky ending also. Lol.  
  
Mitsuki-kun: Heres your update! Lol. I will delete the 'Author's Note' don't worry.  
  
Catgirl MM: Lol. Nice pose there. Yeah, and thank you again for the suggestion for the title of this story when I asked.  
  
LadyTintheWise: Wow, I inspired you? Thanks! Hehe, nice inspiration.  
  
magiabruxa: Thank you for the suggestion. I'll take it into consideration.  
  
IYWriterGirl: Wow, 2 pages in 15 seconds? Thats awesome. Thats cool your kinda like my Kagome. People can relate to my story then. He he.  
  
Lahela: Lol. Yeah, next time I go on vacation, I will deffinitely let you guys know. I don't want to be yelled at.  
  
Japenese_Dragon: Lol, don't worry, I hate Kikyo also. Aww, you trust me.  
  
Kagome44: Lol. Hmm, you'll just wait and see. Yeah, she is a snobby bitch isn't she?  
  
Ayame, in Kouga hating mode: Lol. Yeah, she'll get what she deserves. Lol, thank you!  
  
Sayori-chan: Yep, Kikyo is deffinitely a bitch! Yeah, I also agree with you, Sango does kick ass, doesn't she?  
  
inuyashafan713: Wow, how many time have people keep saying Kikyo's a bitch? Wait, I made her a bitch in this story... hehe...  
  
aznchick: She'll kick her ass soon enough. Lol.  
  
Kago-chan: Yeah, it is kinda role reversal thingy, but not for long. Don't worry, Kagome will get her confidence up and maybe begin to start yelling at Inuyasha. Lol.  
  
Ks-Starshine: I love to hear that people can relate to the characters in this story. Yay! ^_^ Lol. I love the 'cursed' hand line too.  
  
Chibi Horsewoman: You know I never read the Mars Manga before. I think I'll start. Kagura's not gonna be a baddy in this fic. I actually like Kagura, shes really cool. Shes not really a baddy in the original series too. She just has to work for Naraku, other than that, she dispises him. Thank you for your long review, I loved reading it.  
  
Midnite At Noon: I'm sorry I made Kikyo Inu's girlfriend but it's all part of the story. Don't worry, I'll make them break up... hehe....  
  
emlillaa: Lol, thanx. I don't think I deserved a vacation cuz I've been kinda slacking off.... lol.  
  
Dark Dragon of the Seven Hells: Thank you! I actually don't have another reader who proofreads my stories. I'm currently looking for one though.  
  
Bankotsu-oo-aniki: This fic is not abandoned. It will never be. I'm just a little slow getting the chappies up..  
  
inudemonmeansinuyasha: Lol, don't worry, she'll get her ass kicked. Hmm, wonder who will do it..  
  
BlackCat92: Heres your update!!  
  
~  
  
Also thanks to...  
  
Sierra  
  
EvilBunnies1  
  
hanyougal34  
  
animemistress419  
  
pheonix  
  
KenshinOtaku  
  
RaptorG  
  
Gopher2806  
  
Bankotsu-oo-aniki  
  
KitsuneNeko  
  
SilverTailz  
  
Inuyasha is a doggy demon  
  
gothic inuyasha  
  
WindSprite  
  
x-Rikku-x  
  
Sango Rama  
  
GoddessLD  
  
Unknown  
  
Priestess Sakura  
  
hanyouuluvver  
  
Opteronus  
  
vasava  
  
....for reviewing  
  
~  
  
I'm SO SO SOOOOOO sorry for not updating in like 2 more weeks! Please don't kill me! The reason was because while I was typing my story, my computer broke down! My computer was broken so we had to get it fixed. It was finally fixed earlier this week but I couldn't get to finish this chapter because I had 2 major English projects.  
  
When I finally got on, I found out that this chapter was only saved to the point of where it almost finishes the review thank yous. So now I have to type everything over again. Well I'm so terribly sorry for the wait again and hope that you will forgive me and not try to kill me. Lol. Well onto the chappie.  
  
Oh! And one more thing. I am currently looking for a reader who will proofread my chapters. Please say in the review if you want to or not and if you do, please leave your e-mail address so I can e-mail it to you. There may be more than one person who might want this job so please say why you think you deserve (is deserve really the word for this?) it. Thanks a whole bunch!  
  
~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~  
  
The scenery zoomed by as she looked out the window. Everything happened so fast. How could this have happened to her in such a short time? She was supposed to have bad luck. Well it seems that her luck is turning. She really hoped so.  
  
"Kagome! Hello? Are you in there???" Sango waved a hand in front of the said girls' face.  
  
Sango's voice brought Kagome out of her thoughts. "What? Huh? Who? Oh, hi Sango, what are you doing here?"  
  
Sango sweatdropped at her new friend's stupidity. "Umm, Kagome, we're in my car, driving to the mall with Inuyasha and Miroku following behind us. Anything like that ring a bell in that head of yours?" Sango knocked lightly on Kagome's head for emphasis.  
  
"Eh. he....he..." Kagome laughed nervously. 'Dammit Kagome, your such an idiot. Great move spacing out there.'  
  
"So! Anyways! I haven't been to the mall in like ages!" Sango said brightly with a huge grin on her face. She suddenly turned to Kagome. "When was the last time you went to the mall?"  
  
Kagome fidgeted her fingers nervously. "Well..... I..... um..... lets see...... um....... I...... well....."  
  
"Well?" Sango urged.  
  
Kagome looked down at her feet, a tinge of pink on her cheeks. "Well, I don't know. I haven't been to the mall in about three or four years actually."  
  
Shocked by that information Sango swerved back and forth on the road almost crashing into a passing car. "Sango! Hands on the wheel! Hands on the wheel!" Kagome cried frantically. Her hands shot over to the steering wheel. Upon grasping it, she steadied the car again.  
  
Sango finally took hold of the steering wheel. "I'm sorry Kagome." She said breathlessly.  
  
"It's........... it's................... O.K." Kagome panted  
  
"So you actually haven't been to the mall in three or four years? Wow. When I said I haven't been to this mall in forever, It meant a couple of months. So don't you go?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
"Umm, well, I'm not really a social person."  
  
"Oh, I see. Anyways! We gotta shop till we drop! I can't wait to show you the stores! Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!" Snago clapped her hands together on the last sentence which made the car swerve again.  
  
"Ah!!!! Sango!! Hands on the steering wheel!!!!!"  
  
Sango took hold of the wheel once again. "Eh.... he..... he..." She said sheepishly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!"  
  
"God man, what are you? A girl? Come to think of it, you might actually be one. Oh my god! If you actually were a girl, you'd be a lesbian because of all the groping! Oh I'm on a roll. And! You probably got a sex change and plastic surgery so you'd look more like a guy so groping other girls would appear fine. Aww, man, thats one disturbing thought."  
  
"Fuck you Inuyasha. I'm not a girl. I didn't get a sex change OR plastic surgery. I am one hundred percent male." Miroku said proudly. "If you don't believe me, I'll prove it to you if you want to see."  
  
"Of course you can prove it idiot. You got a sex chnage, remember?" Inuyasha snickered. It was so much fun bugging people.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Miroku screamed frustrated. "Whatever man. If you want to know the reason I said this will be fun is because we're going to the mall with two hot chicks." Miroku sighed dreamily.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at his friend. "Your point is?"  
  
"Inuyasha, you are an idiot! Man! Look. Two hot chicks trying on clothes. Us watching. And if we get lucky, they might try on swimsuits!" Miroku then got a dazed look.  
  
"Man, you are such a pervert."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn it! Where are they?! They were right behind us." Sango continued scanning the parking lot for any signs of her boyfriend and his bestfriend.  
  
Kagome looked back and forth also. Finally, she spotted Inuyasha's car. "Sango! There they are!"  
  
Sango followed Kagome's gaze and sure enough, there were the guys. She grabbed Kagome by the arm and started dragging her over towards them.  
  
"Where the hell were you guys?! Do you know how long we waited?!" Sango screamed. She had finally released Kagome of her grip once they joined the two boys. Kagome now was rubbing her abused arm tenderly.  
  
Inuyasha croosed his arms across his chest. "Feh. Ask your boyfriend. I don't feel like getting beat up by a psyco girl today." Inuyasha answered.  
  
Sango turned her dark gaze towards said boy. "What did you do this time?" She asked darkly.  
  
"Umm......... Sango, sweet heart, lets just go get a nice strawberry smoothie and shop, O.K.?" Miroku said nervously.  
  
"Don't Sango sweet heart me, now stop trying to avoid the subject and answer. What did you do?"  
  
"He groped a bunch of girls on the way here then their boyfriends chased him up and down the road threatening to cut off his testicles. There. All done. Can we go inside now? Its boring watching you guys fight." Inuyasha said casually.  
  
"What?! You pervert! How could you do that?! Your my BOYFRIEND!!! You know I actually wish those guys HAD caught up with you and cut off your testicles. Hey! Don't start running away! Get back here you lech of a boyfriend!" Sango screamed and chased after her boyfriend.  
  
"Umm, do they always fight like that?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked beside him just noticing Kagome. She had been so quiet the entire time that he thought she left. "Yeah. Miroku gropes someone then Sango hits him. Happens everyday."  
  
"Wow." Kagome breathed. "They are such a cute couple. It's so obvious that she loves him and gets jealous whenever he gropes another girl. Thats so cute!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the girl beside him weirdly. "Love him? Man, I think it's amazing that their together. How can you tell that they love each other when all they practically do is fight?"  
  
"I can just do."  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha! Come on! We don't have all day!" Sango screamed from across the parking lot.  
  
The two teenagers made their way towards their friends.  
  
The mall was humongous! Stores aligned each side. Kagome had almost forgotten how huge Tokyo mall actually was. She was currently being dragged, again, by Sango from store to store. They were curerntly at a store called NRG Fashion.  
  
"Ohhhhh, Kagome, look at this, its so pretty! You have to try it on! It would look so cute on you! Oh, and this top, and this skirt, and this, and this, and this...." Sango was currently picking out everything she thought looked cute on Kagome, which was a lot. You could barely make her out among the pile of clothes that piled above her head.  
  
With a push from Sango, Kagome was in the changing room. "Try on the first outfit!" Sango said through the doors.  
  
"Man Sango, calm down. It's like you're a kid in a candy store. What's with you and yelling anyways? I think I'm going to lose my hearing soon." Inuyasha said as he and Miroku approached. They had left the girls for a while to go look at C.Ds.  
  
Sango bonked him in the head. "Shut up."  
  
Miroku came up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Where's Kagome? Wasn't she with you?"  
  
"Shes in the changing room now."  
  
The door to a changing room opened slowly. "Well?"  
  
The trio turned their heads towards the source of the familiar voice. Everyone's eyes practically bugged out. There was Kagome wearing a pair of tan capris and a pink no sleeve top which went above her belly button showing off her flat stomache.  
  
Sango squeled in delight. "Kagome! That is so cute! Oh my God! You look so good!"  
  
"Indeed. You look very lovely." Miroku added.  
  
Inuyasha just stared. Kagome did look good. She was smiling at the compliments, but he noticed that the smile didn't quite recah her eyes. Her eyes looked sad and disappointed. Then it struck him. She could never wear these clothes! Her mother!  
  
"Kagome, go try on the next outfit!" Sango said excitedly. Kagome complied and went back into the changeroom.  
  
Again, another thought hit Inuyasha. Sango! Sango was going to make her buy all those clothes or just buy them herself then give them to Kagome. Then she would force Kagome to wear them because she'll take them on a guilt trip. Oh no. He had to stop this.  
  
Just then, Kagome walked out of the changeroom wearing a jean mini skirt which wasn't sluttish and a red halter top.  
  
"You know, I should probably be a fashion designer." Sango said thoughfully. "You look hot Kagome!"  
  
"Wow." Was the only thing that came out of Miroku's mouth.  
  
'Holy shit!' Inuyasha was amazed and again stared.  
  
"Hey, Inu! What do you think? You haven't said anything yet." Sango said.  
  
Kagome turned towards him. 'Oh please, please think I look good. Even though I can't wear these on a regular basis, I'll make the most out of this rigth now.'  
  
"Umm, shes looks good I guess." Inuyasha said as casually as he could.  
  
Kagome smiled a little. 'He thinks I look good! Oh ya! Go me! Go me!'  
  
"O.K. Kagome, go change, then we'll ring this stuff up." Sango, once again, ushered Kagome to the change room.  
  
This was the part that Kagome dreaded. She should really tell Sango about her dilemna, but how.... "Oh, Sango, I can't buy these. I... um... don't have any money!" Not the best lie, but it'll have to do.  
  
"Who cares! I'll buy them for you. As a present or thank-you gift for showing me around. Now, hurry, change."  
  
"Wow, Sango sure seems generous." Miroku said  
  
"Well Sango never really had a girl friend. She's always been friends with guys. I guess shes excited." Inuyasha said calmly. His thoughts were quite the opposite in fact. He had to help Kagome. But how..... Aw, who cares, he'll just wing it.  
  
"Um, Sango! Kagome can't buy those outfits because..... because...... because...." Shit! He was running out of ideas.  
  
"Because?" Sango asked impatiently.  
  
"Because her mom won't let her accept gifts this expensive. She'll.... she'll repay you back the same amount and if you... um... refuse, her mom will force you to take it. Yeah, so not buying those things will save a lot of trouble." Phew. That was a good cover up.  
  
Sango looked at Inuyasha suspiciously. She then turned towards Kagome again. "Is this true?"  
  
"Uhhhh, ya! Very true. Uh huh, so save yourselve the trouble, O.K.?"  
  
"Fine..."  
  
As they were walking out of the store, Kagome whispered a 'thank-you' to Inuyasha.  
  
"No prob."  
  
The gang had walked around the mall for hours and finally it was time to go home. Kagome was uneasy in the car with Sango. She hated lying and now guilt was consuming her. She had to tell Sango.  
  
"Hey, Sango, are you mad at me for not buying those clothes?" Thats a pretty good way to start.  
  
"No, why?" Sango asked, curious. Why should she be mad?  
  
"Well because you know the thing about my mom Inuyasha told you?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Well, it wasn't true." Kagome said quickly. She shut her eyes and waited for the 'I hate you' or 'Were not friends anymore' or something like that.  
  
Sango took that information in and a million questions crossed her mind. The one which stuck out was why she lied and Inuyasha lied.  
  
"So why did you and Inuyasha lie?"  
  
"Well, because my mother is kinda in a depression right now........" Kagome then told her story.  
  
When she finished, Sango threw her arms around her. "Oh Kagome! I'm sorry! I never knew!"  
  
Kagome looked at the steering wheel in horror. Not again. "Sango! Wheel! Hands on wheel!"  
  
Sango quickly released her and took ahold of the wheel again. "Opps."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day was uneventful. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were sitting in a park near Inuyasha's house. Kagome couldn't make it because she had to go shopping with her mom. Her mom. If they could solve the mom thing then Kagome would be a bit happier. Sango and Inuyasha had filled Miroku in and they were trying to think of something to help the situation.  
  
"I got nothing." Sighed Inuyasha.  
  
"I got it! We will black mail her mother to letting her have a normal teenage life!" Miroku suggested.  
  
Sango slapped him in the head sending him to the ground. "You idiot. She'll have the police arrest you."  
  
"You know, we could always talk to her mom." Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
"Inu! That's a great idea! When will we do it?" Sango asked.  
  
"How about when Kagome's not around?" Miroku suggested again.  
  
"No, really? Well how are we going to get Kagome away?" Sango asked.  
  
Miroku placed his chin on his left hand. "Why don't you take her somewhere while we talk to her mom?"  
  
"O.K.! Well I'm going to go arrange things. Meet me at my house in an hour. See ya!" Sango jogged away after she said goodbye.  
  
"Sure. So Miroku, What do you wanna do to pass the time?" Inuyasha looked over at his friend to find him reading a Playboy magazine. "Pervert."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh no! Not an awful ending again! I'm so sorry, I feel kinda un-inspirated right now. So anyways, hope you like it and I'm again deeply, terribly sorry for the long update! As you know, I am looking for a reader who will proofread my stories. Please apply! I'm not the greatest speller/grammer person, lol.  
  
I have important news! I might be deleting my second story because I don't know what to do with it. I think I've almost ran out of ideas! Boo hoo! :( So I was thinking of a chapter or 2 more for that story and maybe quits right in the middle. I know thats unfair to you guys, but I don't know how to keep going. I guess if anyone wants that story they can have it. So if you want it, tell me!  
  
Well, please review! They make me update faster!! ^_- Suggestions always welcome! ^_^  
  
~Anime Babe~ 


End file.
